Casual Encounters
by MrsMaxCarter2
Summary: <html><head></head>Max and Millie begin a friends with benefits relationship but Max has to admit his true feelings for her when she's in trouble. They both decide that they have feelings for each other and they want to try having a real relationship with each other, things seem to be going smoothly... for a while. This story has been published on my old account but I have rewritten it for this one.</html>
1. First Night

**Casual Encounters  
>Chapter 1 - First Night<strong>

**Millie  
><strong>I tell you what, after the day I've had I needed a stiff drink. I had been put on duty with Nate and all I have listened to all day was his stories about one night stands and how many times he's come close to becoming a dad. I also had to listen to him going on about football and then rugby and then of course boxing, I wasn't a sporty person and I wasn't into one night stands so really… I wasn't all that interested in what he had to say. To be honest I can't blame him for talking about such rubbish considering it was a quiet day, we've only had three call outs and all of them were thefts.

The first one was a robbery at a convenience store where a couple teenage girls had nicked some fags and a bottle of vodka. We soon found them in the park binging away, they were arrested and had been left in the cells to sober up. The second call out was to another convenience store but this time they had hurt the shop keeper and stole all the money, CID took over the case and we had heard the made an arrest. The last theft call out was to a clothing store where a woman had tried walking out with a very expensive handbag.

She was also taken in and interviewed but the manager agreed to drop the charges if the woman never went into the shop again. I thought it was a fair deal and the suspect agreed so it was all forgotten about, like I said it had been a quiet and uneventful day. It was days like this that made me wonder what difference I was actually making to the city… after all I joined up to make a difference but was I really making one?

As I walked out of the locker room with Sally, Mel and Kirsty behind me we bumped into Callum, Nate, Ben, Roger and Leon "Guess what… CID had a wicked result on a drugs bust. They are down the Seven Bells right now buying everyone drinks" Nate said as we all walked towards the exit of the building together.

"Bloody hell it must've been one hell of a result if CID are buying" Mel commented.

All nine of us walked into the pub where we saw Max Carter buying a round of drinks. It really must have been a good result for Max to whip out his wallet, I honestly can't remember the last time Max brought a round in a pub… actually come to think of it I don't think he ever has brought a round. As me and everyone but Callum sat down at a table, he went to tell Max what we were drinking.

Max came over to the table with everyone's drinks and a shot each as well. We all thanked him and took our drinks off the tray, we all picked up a shot and toasted to 'Sun Hill' before doing the shot. It was tequila and I knew I would be regretting this in the morning. I always regret tequila the morning after as I get sick and feel like I'm dying for about two days afterwards.

I looked over towards the bar where I saw Max doing another shot with Mickey and Terry, I don't know if he sensed me looking because he also looked over. We shared a smile with each other and we sort of lifted our drinks to each other and then I looked back towards the table. The girls were giggling at me and shaking their heads "What?" I asked even though I knew what they were laughing. They all knew I had a crush on Max.

"You! I think you should just jump his bones already" Sally said.

"Anyone we know?" Ben asked as him and Nate caught the conversation.

"Millie fancies Max" Kirsty told them.

"Thanks girls" I said and I could feel my cheeks burning red.

The conversation for the next half hour was about me and how I have a crush on Max, Nate told me to be reckless and have a one night stand with him, Ben told me to ask him out on a date, the girls told me to get him drunk and jump him "I dare you to buy him a shot" Sally said thinking I wouldn't have the balls.

"Fine" I stated and got up from the table grabbing my purse. I walked to the bar and stood next to Max who was also standing at the bar alone… thank God I wasn't going to have an audience with in ear shot. I called over the bar man and ordered myself a shot "Want one?" I asked him.

"Sure" He replied and I ordered another shot for him. It was a tequila shot that we took together "Whew! I am going to feel this in the morning" He told me as we let the shots sink into our systems "Want another one?" He asked me and I nodded.

Another three shots and two beers later I was starting to feel the effect of the alcohol and Max did too as he grabbed us two bar stools to sit on. We sat down at the bar and I decided to ask him about the big case that has CID being so generous "So… what's got CID spending tonight?" I asked him.

"Well we've been working on taking down a major drug dealer by the name of Aaron Chalmers… every time we raided him he had already been tipped off by his look outs that we were coming or he had already sold his batch. We worked with the drugs squad and hit him this afternoon where we found just under £1million worth of cocaine, £50,000 of heroin and so much grass I'm surprised I'm not high" He explained to me.

Me and Max ended up drinking for another couple of hours together and then when I went to go back to my table they had gone! I cannot believe they left without saying goodbye to me and they just left me here with Max. Wait until I see them tomorrow I am going to kill them all, if there any rumours tomorrow I'm gonna kill Mel.

I grabbed my phone out of my bag and was about to call myself a taxi when Max said he was going home to and he had already called one. He said he would get the taxi to stop by at my place first and drop me off before making his way home, we did one more shot before going to stand outside and wait for it. As soon as we opened the door and stepped into the fresh air the full effect of the alcohol hit me and I groaned knowing how I was going to feel tomorrow.

The taxi pulled up at my apartment complex and as I got out the taxi I turned to face Max just before I closed the door. I decided to take the plunge "Do you want to come in? I have some more Kopparberg in the fridge" I said to him.

"Do you know what? I will" He said and paid the taxi man. We walked into the building and took the lift up to the fourth floor where my apartment was and once I had opened the door I told Max to go through to the living room as I went to the kitchen to get us a drink "Nice place" He commented as I handed him his bottle.

Max took it upon himself to turn my TV on and put on some music channel so we had some background noise "Guarantee my neighbours will be sneaking around tomorrow asking me who you are and what you were doing here" I told him and he laughed as we both sipped from the bottles.

He got up from the sofa and went to the window where he looked out at the view "No offence but how can a PC afford to buy a place like this?" He asked and I know he didn't mean for it to come across rude.

"To be honest it's not brought. I'm actually renting it off my cousin who gave me an amazing deal on it" I told him "What about you? I can imagine some amazingly big and modern apartment that looks over the river or something…" I said and laughed.

"I do have an apartment over looking the river… am I that predictable?" He asked.

I looked at the bottle in Max's hand and saw it was empty "Want another?" I asked him and he nodded. I got up from the sofa and went into the kitchen where I got us another Kopparberg out. I opened them and went back into the living room where I stood next to Max who was still looking out my window. He thanked me for the drink and we sipped it before we turning back to the view.

Max dropped his bottle on the floor so I rushed into the kitchen to get a cloth. As I reached the basin I felt a hand on my shoulder, from the smell of the person behind me I knew it was Max. He turned me around to face him and I realised how close we were to each other, my breath started to hitch in my throat "What are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't answer me with words though, he placed his lips on top of mine in a sweet kiss and then his hands went down to my sides.

He pushed me back slightly until my back it the counter. Our kiss became deeper and more passionate and instead of pulling away like I should have I put my arms around his neck holding his lips to mine. We only pulled away when we really needed some air "What did you do that for?" I asked him trying to catch my breath again.

Max took a couple steps away from me "I can stop if you want me to" He said but I shook my head and went to him. I pushed him back until his back was against the other counter and I kissed him. Soon his hands went back to my sides and my arms went round his neck, the spilt drink completely forgotten about. His hands moved from my sides to my butt and he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and then he started walking "Where's the bedroom?" He asked breathless.

"Down the hallway, second door on the left" I replied and started kissing him again. He started walking again and I heard him open a door and felt his left leg move and the door closed… he must've kicked it closed behind him. I felt myself get lowered and then I was on the bed with my legs still wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck. He couldn't escape me even if he wanted to.

Max moved us up the bed and my head hit the pillow but I wasn't a girl who laid on her back, I used the power I had with my legs wrapped around him and I roll us so I was over him and I was straddling him. His hands went to the hem of my top and he lifted it over my head and I started unbuttoning his shirt taking it off him. After we had finished stripping each other Max rolled us over again so he was above me and he took his lips off mine and put them on my neck and placed butterfly kissed down my neck and in between my breasts.

I rolled off him and laid down on the bed next to him. We both tried to get our breaths back and I could hear Max was closer to that then I was "You know… it's been a while. I forgot how much fun it was" He said and I couldn't help but laugh at him "What? Six months is a long time" He told me and I turned to face him.

"Well I never thought Max Carter would be short of women" I said in mock shock.

"Every man has a dry spell" He replied.

"Six months is a very long dry spell" I joked.

We spoke for a few more minutes then he said that he was going to go home but he said one thing before he left which made me smile "We should do this again some time" He told me as he finished getting dressed in my doorway. I just nodded at him and he smirked before leaving. I heard the front door close behind him and I just smiled to myself.

Well maybe today wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Morning After

**Casual Encounters  
>Chapter 2 - Morning After<strong>

**Millie  
><strong>The alarm ringing loudly brought me back to the land of the awake. I turned the alarm off and dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom where I grabbed a quick shower, I went back into my bedroom in my towel and got dressed then dried my hair. I made the bed again and then went into the kitchen to make myself a cup of coffee and some cereal. I must remember to go food shopping, I'm surprised my hangover hasn't kicked in yet considering how much I had to drink last night… maybe that's what having sex with Max does to you after a night of drinking. I put my mug and bowl in the basin before grabbing my bags and keys etc and started my normal 10 minute walk to work.

When I got to work I decided that I wasn't going to tell anyone about my little night with Max as I'm sure he doesn't want it broadcast everywhere. If they asked what happened all I would tell them that we had a few more drinks and then we got a taxi that dropped me off home and then he carried on home. Hopefully Max hasn't said anything to them, I can't imagine him telling anyone that we slept together but then again I never thought me and Max would end up sleeping together.

Once I walked into the station I kept my head down and walked straight into the girls locker room where I was met by Kirsty, Mel and Sally who were already half dressed. They turned to look at who came in and smirked when they saw me "Well Millie, how was your night?" Sally asked me.

"It was OK. Me and Max had some more drinks and then we shared a taxi, I was dropped off and then Max carried on to his place" I told them "Where did you all go anyway? You left me in there on my own" I said as I started getting changed into my uniform.

"We went home. We were going to get you to share a taxi with us but you and Max looked so cosy so we just decided to leave you" Mel said and I just rolled my eyes at them in response as I put my hair up.

The four of us walked into the briefing room together so we could get our jobs for the day. I was partnered with Roger and we were to help CID with an obbo they were doing on the Larkmead Estate. Once the briefing was finished me and Roger made our way up to CID to get all the information that we would need, it turns out that the two people in charge of this case was Mickey and Max… great.

I smiled at Max but he just ignored me and started telling us what he wanted us to do, which was to take over from Terry and Grace until lunchtime when Max and Mickey would show up and see what we had. They gave us a list and some photographs of the people they were interested in and then the main target.

David Ross was the main target and he seemed like such a nice guy when I ran into him a few months ago. He hit a child in his car at a crossing and then he scared the little boy out of giving evidence, it never went any further sadly. I remember showing up at the scene and David Ross got straight into my face and was shouting at me saying the kid was in the wrong, that the kid had come out of no where. I asked him to calm down and the reply I got was 'Shut up you stupid cow!' I'm pretty sure they were his exact words.

Me and Roger got to the obbo site and we took over from Terry and Grace. They told us everything that we needed to know and explained what the day to day routine was for the house we were supposed to be watching. They said to call if anything happens that wasn't in the normal day to day routine or if David Ross shows up. They wanted to be on top of everything and wanted ever single bit of information they could get about this guy and his network.

We must have only been there and hour and we saw at lease 30 drug deals going down but we were told not to worry about them. This was just the normal day to day routine of the house, it was horrible looking watching all these… kids… 16 years old going and scoring drugs! Some of them had babies with them for crying out loud.

"So why's Max in a bad mood with you today? Say something to upset him when you shared a drink last night?" Roger asked with a smirk.

"I don't what's wrong with him, he was fine when he went home" I told him.

"So he went home alone then?" He asked.

"Yes Roger he went home alone" I answered truthfully… it was me who didn't go home alone.

"You deserve someone better then Max bleedin' Carter" He said and I just laughed.

"How about when I get a boyfriend I let you meet him before my parents to make sure he's worthy?" I suggested and he laughed.

At lunchtime Max and Mickey showed and asked us what we had. I explained that David Ross had showed up for a couple minutes before leaving, we logged it and called it in to Grace and Terry. We also told him about all the deals we had seen which we had also logged down "So none of the key players have shown up today?" Max asked me and I shook my head "For God sake Millie. These people show up at the same time every day like clock work. Don't you think it's strange that when there's an obbo they don't show up?" He asked "I thought you were supposed to let us know if anything out of the ordinary happens" He said angrily.

Why was this just my fault? "Yes Sarge, sorry Sarge" I said through gritted teeth.

"We'll take over now" He stated.

Me and Roger went back to the station for refs. I was in such a bad mood now that I didn't want anything to eat so I just grabbed something to drink and then I went and sat down at the table with everyone else "So Millie, why is Carter so pissed at you? Is it cause you didn't give up the Millie goods?" Nate asked jokingly.

"Just leave it out, yeah Nate" I said.

"Maybe you did and he just didn't enjoy himself" He joked.

I stood up from the table and left the canteen. I demanded to know what Max's problem was so I went to Smithy and asked him I could go back to the obbo site for my refs, he agreed that I could go. I went back to the canteen and grabbed the car keys off Roger then I went out to the yard and drove to the obbo.

When I got to the house I walked into the room and stood in the door way "Mickey can you give us a moment please?" I asked, Mickey nodded and left the room "What is your problem? Last night you're telling me you had fun and you want to do it again sometime and now today you're acting like a prized twat! If you think last night was a mistake then fine I don't care. Don't take your bad mood out on me, I haven't done anything wrong. I came here and I did what was asked of me… if none of the key players showed up then that's not my fault! Maybe they've seen us with our camera taking pictures or they recognise one of us" I shouted at him in anger.

He stood up from his chair so he was towering over me, I knew he was trying to intimidate me and he was winning "Last night was a mistake yes, it should never have happened considering I'm a senior member of staff and you're a PC… I'm your boss! Last night seemed like a good idea at the time but then when I woke up today I realised that it was a bad idea" He explained.

"That's fine. I wasn't really expecting it to happen again anyway but don't treat me like a stupid little kid! Just remember who's side your on Max" I said.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You! You are nicer to your suspects then your colleagues, no wonder no one seems to like you! I shouted before turning my back and leaving.

For the rest of the shift I was in a bad mood and Roger kept telling me not to let Max get to me but I just can't help it after what happened last night. I thought that we both had fun and it was just something that happened but today he seemed to resent me for it, like it was my fault and he had no play in it whatsoever. I was so angry at him for speaking to me the way he did, I did what I was told to do. I did my job.

"You coming for a drink?" Roger asked as I walked out of the locker rooms.

"No thanks Roger. I'm going to go home and enjoy a hot bath and a bottle of wine" I said to him.

When I got home I made myself some toast before going into the bathroom and making myself a bubble bath. Whilst that ran I made myself a glass of wine and got a few candles and placed them around the bathroom, it seemed romantic. I then stripped off and got into the bath sinking in it sipping my wine, I need to do this more often it is so relaxing!

I had just gotten out of the bath with a towel wrapped around me when the buzzer rang. I sighed in annoyance and went over to the door "Hello?" I asked as I pressed the talk button.

"It's Max… Can I come in please?" He asked.

"Sure" I answered and buzzed him in and I unlocked the door so he could let himself him. I stood in the kitchen and made myself another glass of wine as Max came in, he stood on the other side of the kitchen leaning against the counter not saying a work "What do you want Max?" I asked him.

"I came to apologise" He said and put a bottle of wine down on the counter "I am sorry for the way I treated you today, I was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry" He said.

I poured him a glass of wine and the two of us went into the living room where we sat on the sofa in silence for a few minutes "Why did you speak to me like that?" I asked him "There was no need for it" I stated.

"Your right. There was no need for it but I was just in a bad mood. When I woke up this morning I knew that we shouldn't have slept together last night for the fact that we work together and things were difficult for people who work together and sleep together. It never works out" He explained.

"Well I won't be making that mistake again" I told him.

"But… I also thought about how much fun I had and how I wanted us to do it again and again and again" He said. I turned to face him and his lips just crashed onto mine.

We pulled away after a few seconds "Max… we shouldn't do this" I said.

"I know" He replied and kissed me again.

As we were kissing he pushed me down lightly so I was laying down. I opened my legs wider for him and he went between them, I was only wearing my towel and I was totally exposed. Max put his hands behind my back and lifted me up slightly so he could take the towel off me completely and then he threw it somewhere before laying me back down. I started to unbutton his shirt and our kiss got deeper and more passionate, he undone his belt and pulled down the zipper of his trousers.

Once Max was completely naked we kissed and touched for a little bit more and then he pushed into me. The sound we both made was a mixture of pleasure and a moan, I wrapped my legs around his waist to make him go deeper and to stop him pulling out of me too much. His lips left my lips and they start going down my neck and then he hit my 'special' spot at the base of my neck, it made me let out a little moan. My arms went around him and as I enjoyed myself more and more, I felt more and more pleasure and my nails started digging into his back.


End file.
